The Miners
by musickeeper94
Summary: Everything was peaceful until the miners stepped up, digging through the earth in search for riches. When mobs emerged, taking villages one by one, the people began to realize their days of peace were limited. Steve hated the miners, yet as his world crumbled, he found that the number once thing to do was to survive.


Hello! This is my first entry of a minecraft story. What this is supposed to be is a story that explains how the present situation in the game is started. I also tried to give it the feel of one actually playing it. So it is in first person, and the sights and sounds come from what the player would see or hear while playing. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It started with the miners. They say their thirst for riches could not be satisfied with what rested on the surface, so they had to dig deeper. What lay asleep in the chasm, however, had only been told in stories and myths. And while the miners came up with gold, emeralds, and diamonds, they awoke something more terrifying than their greed. Suddenly monsters walked the earth, and those brave enough to fend for themselves dug deeper and deeper until the depths consumed them. Others awaited for the danger, hearing of other villages being swarmed by beasts. I too sat silently, listening to the latest news from far away. The danger, however, turned out to be closer than I could have imagined. It grew into life turned upside down by events of such shock that the only thing possible for me to do was struggle to survive. Thrive. Yet the deeper into my life I went, the more my humanity began to awake. I have nothing left to do but tell of such times, of the beginning, and pray that I can be forgiven for such monsters.<p>

I hated the miners.

Simple days such as this made life worth living. I could hear the sheep being herded in the fields, the wool being sheared off for decoration and bedding. Further down were hundreds of crops, some which were being harvested. I had done my chores, and was waiting patiently for my friend to finish as well. I sat on the roof of the priest's house, gazing past the fields as the sun slowly began to set. You could see the earth vanish into a valley, where a forest began. I used to get lost in those woods until word came that the monsters had emerged in distant lands. A simple run through the trees could no longer be risked. Nowadays we waited for the news of their arrival, when we had to decide whether to fight or flee.

My face must have told my thoughts, for a small voice rang out, saying, "No news today." I looked over to my right to see my friend Sarah sitting down beside me. She was pretty, with dark, brown hair brushing over the tops of her shoulders. Green eyes appeared behind long bangs, and her cheeks were covered with hundreds of freckles. She wore a simple green shirt with jeans, and brown boots. As she sat down she brushed a strand of my sandy, blonde hair out of my eyes. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder whether I should take our friendship further, but something about our time together seems perfect the way it is. I could ask for nothing better than our rants about the miners, or our complaints about the ignorant ones in the village. But sunsets were the best, and as we sat and watched this one, I thought for sure that there would be many more to come.

She invited me over for dinner, so I quickly rushed home once the sun disappeared to make myself look presentable for her parents. My hair was short, but with the tips slowly swinging over my eyes. I found myself pushing them back a lot, a habit that Sarah has formed as well. My eyes were a light blue, but I never thought of them as pretty. They did not twinkle like blue eyes sometimes do. Instead they were dull, and tended to gaze at the floor or off in the distance. My mom always said I was off in my own world, and perhaps I was. But I ignored her and continued to be me. My two younger brothers, twins, had the same look, but with eyes that shined like diamonds in the night. I always thought they looked better than mine, but Sarah disagreed, saying their eyes didn't hold as much mystery as mine.

I had hoped the trip to her house would be simple, but before I could prepare myself I was standing in the shadow of Bruce. He was a year older than me, 20, and stood over me like a tower.

"Where are you going, Steve?" he asked, blocking my way down the path. "Sarah's? What does she want with you?"

"Mind your own business, Bruce." I said, trying to get past him.

"I don't think so. Why don't you just turn around before-"

"Before what, Bruce?" Of course it was her.

He whipped around to find her with her arms crossed. He then quickly turned his composure from surprise to his nasty smug. "Know what I made?" he asked, pulling something from his inventory.

"Do we care?" I asked, shimmying around his side to stand next to Sarah.

He shook his head before showing us what he brought out: a wooden pickaxe.

"When the mobs show up, and they are going to, I am going to dig my way underground, find a million diamonds, and survive 'till my bones turn to dust. That's something you won't be able to do, Steve. Goes to show who the strong ones are."

"The miners are the cause of this." Sarah retorted. "Do you really think you should do that?"

"The miners are the only ones surviving! Remember that when you are trapped, and you have half a heart left." With that he turned around, brandishing his pickaxe like a trophy.

"Arrogance is what will get him in the end," I said, wrapping my arm around Sarah's shoulder and leading her to her house.

Dinner was delicious. Her parents always welcomed me, and after we filled ourselves with bread and steak, the two of us headed back outside to greet the night air.

"It's so quiet." I said as we walked to the edge of the town near the fields where the livestock were. "Why can't every night be like this?"

Sarah laughed and wrapped her arm around mine. "Life cannot be that simple." She looked out at the fields, then back at me. Suddenly I could not think. All I knew was a feeling had consumed me, filling me up from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. And as I leaned in, letting my heart guide me to her, I heard the cringing cry of the lookout, screaming what we had been fearing for the longest time.

"Mobs!"

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! I should have the next chapter up within a couple of weeks. Until then!<p> 


End file.
